Don't Make A Sound
by A Very Violet Mind
Summary: Saturday detention never seemed so cruel. When everyone starts to disappear then you start to worry. When the power goes of you start to get scared. When you see a dead body you start to scream. But what do you do when you're the next victim?
1. Chapter 1

**Preface**

My breathing was hard and labored, as I ran for my life down the hallway of Forks High. I could still hear him calling my name as I ran into the science room. I've got to hide; I can't let him find me. I hid in the first place I could find, the closet. As I stood in the closet, silent tears running down my face, I heard the door open.

"Bella, where are you?" He sang, "Come out, come out where ever you are." I stayed perfectly still and silent, despite the sobs I desperately wanted to release. I heard a loud crash come from the science room, and I resisted the urge to scream. I heard footsteps coming closer.

Thump… thump… thump.

Another crash, he was closer, I could feel it. Any sudden movements, or sound and I would be dead. He was waiting for me.

To kill me.

* * *

**If you like it I will write more if you don't I won't. It's up to you really. But if you don't like it review and tell me. And if you do like it, still review. Actual chapters are much longer. This is just the preface. Please review. **

**.:Violet:.**


	2. Chapter 2

**In this chapter they are talking about an imaginary book that I made up. It's not real, I just needed a concept like that.**

**Another thing. People will die in this story. Sorry but it's true.**

* * *

"Edward we have to go to class." I kissed Edward one last time before sitting up and grabbing my shirt.

"But I don't want to go." He whined and started kissing my neck.

"Edward stop, we have to go." I giggled from him licking and bitting my neck.

"Fine." He huffed and grabbed his clothes. "But later you're all mine."

"Oh, I'm looking forward to that." I giggled, and stepped out of the car fully dressed. Edward got out after me and gabbed my hand, leading me to english.

Edward, my gorgeous, wonderful, sexy boyfriend had decided that he liked making out in the back of his volvo more than going to class. So that's what we spend most of our time doing.

Our english teacher, had also decided that if we were late one more time, we would be getting detention.

We reached the end of the hall and were in front of the English room door. Edward turned the doorknob slowly and opened the door trying not to get caught by Mr. Hodge.

"How nice of you two to join us. Sit down, and don't interrupt." He spoke as we closed the door. I swear that man has got it in for me. He went back to reading the old torn novel. Edward and I searched for somewhere to sit, there were two seats left. One beside Mike Newton in the front and one in the back, beside his sister Jessica. Edward sat in the back beside Jessica while I sat in the front.

"Now class, who can tell me why Michael sent Mercedes to Tanent to live alone?" Mr. Hodge asked the class.

"Because she was a disloyal, grimy, little two-timing, backstabbing…" Rosalie Hale spat from the back of the room.

"That's enough Ms. Hale." Rosalie immediately shut her mouth at his words.

"Actually Mr. Hodge, I think Rosalie has a point for once." Alice Brandon added in, twirling her black hair with her fingers.

"And what might that be Ms. Brandon." Mr. Hodge questioned.

"Well she cheated on him with his brother, and for months she lied about it and she kept going behind his back, even though she knew it would kill him if he ever found out. I for one think that he every right to send her to the loser table… I mean Tanent." She smiled sweetly covering her slip up.

"I never cheated on you Alice, I was just tutoring her!" Jasper Whitlock's face was red as a tomato, as he shouted at his now ex-girlfriend.

Those two are like a classic teen drama. They break up multiple times, sometimes over the stupidest things, and then they get back together. Though this time Alice insists that they are broken up for good.

Alice being the popular, uptight, rich snob that she is fails to believe anything but her way. And it just so happens that she assumes that Jasper cheated on her with some random slut and has been lying about it.

Like I said classic teen fucking drama.

"Then why didn't you tell me, Jasper?" She questioned.

"Because you would've jumped to conclusions, like you always do." Jasper huffed annoyingly.

Alice, so very maturely stuck her tongue out at him.

"This is a class, not Dr. Phil, now please both of you shut it, or both of you are getting detention!" Mr. Hodge yelled at them. "Now where were we?"

"I believe we were discussing why Michael sent Mercedes to Tanent." Emmett McCarty chimed in from the back of the room.

"Ah, yes, thank you Mr. McCarty. Does anyone have anymore comments?" Mike lifted his hand beside me, and Mr. Hodge picked him.

"Well I think that if she was never disloyal, then she would never find out she was tricking herself into loving Michael, when she was really in love with his brother." Mike grinned and looked at me. "So, Bella when are you going to tricking yourself into loving that dumbbell, and take me out for a spin?" I rolled my eyes.

"You can't even spell dumbbell, let alone lift one and besides you'll never be anything to me compared to what Edward is." I spat in his face.

"Ooh you just got owned man!" Emmett boomed loudly and the class burt out into snickers and giggles.

"Kiss me, then tell me you don't want me." I made a gagging noise at his remark.

"That's it! I've had it with you Mike! You see this?" Edward stormed up to the front of the class to where I was sitting, lifted me up and kissed me deeply. Edward leaned away from me to yell at Mike even more, leaving me out of breath. "That means that when I am still dating Bella, you and my girlfriend will never be together. Got that Newton?" Edward grabbed Mike and pushed him against the wall. Mike just nodded his head in response. He is so hot when he is jealous.

"You have got to be kidding me! Edward and Bella are aloud to make out in the middle of class, but I'm not aloud to get in an argument. Where is the justice in this school?" Alice huffed from her seat.

"Actually Ms. Brandon, the three of them will be getting detention." Mr. Hodge said sternly.

"Ooh you guys got deten- WAIT, THREE?! You cannot give my brother detention! He didn't fucking do anything!" Jessica whined in her seat.

"Looks like you'll be joining them to. This is a school not the streets. I will not tolerate that kind of language."

"Dude, live a little. So what if she said fuck? No one cares anymore." Emmett stated standing up.

"Looks like you'll be joining them too." The furious teacher glared at Emmett.

Alice and Jasper snickered. "You two as well." He pointed to the snickering couple. "Who knows, maybe you can resolve your issues there."

"You see Lauren, I told you that stupid bitch Bella, would get every one in trouble today." Rosalie smirked at he best friend Lauren Mallory.

"I guess you're right. Here's your twenty dollars." Lauren said sliding over a twenty. Rosalie's smirk grew into a full grin, and I hear Edward growl.

"How the hell are they not getting detention?" I Hissed at the teacher.

"Oh they are." He smirked. Both Rosalie and Lauren shrieked then glared at me.

The high-pitched bell rang, signaling the end of the period. "Class dismissed, I will be seeing the nine of you in detention tomorrow."

I grumbled my way out of class with Edward by my side, "Saturday detention, fun." I said sarcastically and trudged my way to lunch.

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

* * *

**I hope that wasn't to confusing. But just to recap, Edwardm Bella, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Lauren, Mike, and Jessica all have detention. Tell me what you thought. Just don't be to mean. I'm new at this shit so a little feedback would be nice. ;) Review!**

**~Violet~**


End file.
